


A Comet Rediscovered

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [6]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Band Break Up, First Meetings, Gambling, Healing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Ace and Tommy think back to how they first connected~





	A Comet Rediscovered

**Author's Note:**

> An Assassin AU side story! An origin/relationship story for Tommy and Ace! Set between chapters 18 and 19 of Lips Like Poison~

Tommy woke up to Ace’s side of the bed being empty. He frowned and looked at the clock. 3:25 am. Insomnia was striking again it seemed. He caught a glimpse of his lover outside, leaning against the balcony having a smoke. He sighed. He’d been trying to get Ace to quit but it looked like it wasn’t taking. “Ace?” He went out to the balcony and pressed his cheek against Ace’s bare shoulder. “Can’t sleep again?” Smoke escaped Ace’s nose. “Just lettin’ some thoughts escape, Baby Boy..you..us~ Remember when we met?” Tommy laughed softly. “’88. I’ll never forget it~” It had been a long time since they reminisced together…

* * *

_**~JUNE 1988~**_

Ace was in desperate search for a new direction. It had been close to a year since Stanley left him..and a mere month since Frehley’s Comet decided to part ways. The only friend he felt he had left was Petey-Cat. After the band’s separation Peter had let him into his world. For the next few months his life revolved around nothing but drugs, alcohol and sex. Eventually it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. 

* * *

_**~SEPTEMBER 1988~**_

“Heeeey Petey-Cat~!!” Ace drunkenly stumbled into Peter’s office while he was fucking Vinnie. Again. Peter slammed his fist against his desk in annoyance. “God fuckin’ dammit, Ace!! Can’t you knock?!” Ace giggled. “Yeeeeah I could..but it’s too much fun catchin’ ya off guard! Mind if I join~?” He winked at Vinnie who shot him a look of disgust. Peter was glaring daggers now. “I swear to fuckin’ Christ if you don’t get outta here..” 

“But I wanna know what you think about me ownin’ a casino!” 

“I think it’s another one of your ridiculous drunken fantasies.” 

“What if I cut you in for half? We could be partners!” 

“If you wanna talk business come back after you’ve sobered up.” 

“Ugh..yeeeeah fine..” 

Ace rolled his eyes when Vinnie’s moans resumed as he closed the door behind him. 

Later that night Peter’s bodyguard Bruce escorted him back. When he opened the door Peter was sitting at his desk, clearly in business mode. Vinnie was sitting on the edge of the desk with his legs crossed and holding a glass of wine. “Business talk, Baby Doll. Scoot.” Ace kept his eyes on Vinnie’s swaying hips as he walked past. “Mmm..how come you always get all the hot ones, Petey-Cat~?” Peter’s expression didn’t change. “Why don’t we focus here? Tell me about this ‘plan’ you’ve got.” Ace grinned and sat down in the chair. He started eyeing the open bottle of wine but Peter grabbed it and placed it on the floor next to his chair. “Don’t even think about it. Start talkin’.” 

“Well geez it’s nothin’ complicated. Just wanna bring a high-class gambling joint to my Bronx y’know? We find a nice big building, clean it up good, make it nice an’ flashy to draw in all the suckers..and we split it all right down the middle!” Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Do you even have any money left?” 

“Relax, will ya? I got enough to go halfsies on a building.”

“What about labor? Employees?” 

“Maybe you can spare some guys for that? Y’got plenty.”

“Fair enough. I’ll make some calls.”

“So we got a deal?”

“Listen to me, Ace. I’m only doin’ this as a favor to a friend. Cause I’m tired of you always lookin’ so pathetic. So don’t take advantage of my generosity. If I find out you’ve been cheatin’ me..and I _will_ find out if you are..then you’ll be takin’ an involuntary nosedive off the Brooklyn Bridge. Am I makin’ myself clear?”

“Yep. Crystal.” 

* * *

_ **~NOVEMBER 1988~** _

It had been a long arduous process but through combined efforts Ace’s dream was ready to become a reality. Construction was complete. Employees were hired. Advertisements were placed around town, in the newspapers and on tv. Towards the end of the month _Wild Aces_ was officially open for business.

Ace and Peter watched from the two-way mirror in the upstairs office as the doors opened and the people poured in. It was a pretty damn good out for an opening..and hopefully through them word would spread to other places outside of the Bronx. Peter was actually pretty impressed. Vinnie came in with a bottle of champagne. “It’s really crazy down there, baby~ I’d say your opening is a big success~” He opened the bottle and filled three glasses. “Oh yeah. Bruce says there’s some guy asking about a job. Really desperate too. He wants to know if he should throw him out.” Peter moved to go but Ace stopped him. “Lemme handle this, Petey-Cat. I gotta exercise some of my authority here too y’know.” 

At the bottom of the stairs Bruce was standing in the way of a guy with the curliest head of blond hair Ace had ever seen. His clothes looked pretty worn but other than that..he was actually quite a looker~ “C’mon! Just let me speak to someone in charge! All I wanna do is ask about a job!” Bruce was clearly losing his patience. “And I told you that you can’t come up here! Do I have to beat it into your head?” Ace cleared his throat loudly. “Ease up there, Brucie. Don’t go threatenin’ customers, hah? Is there something I can do for ya, kid?” 

“Mr. Frehley!” The guy pushed past Bruce to meet him halfway up the stairs. “I..I saw an ad for this place in the paper and I couldn’t believe it was you who owned it! I had to come see for myself!” He reached into his faded leather jacket and pulled out a tarnished medallion shaped like the Frehley’s Comet logo. “I’m a huge fan of your music and I..would love to have the opportunity to work here for you.” Ace frowned. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to be reminded of right now. “You do know we broke up right? Months ago? The Ace you’re lookin’ for doesn’t exist anymore, kid. Try your luck somewhere else.” He went back upstairs without another word. He needed a fuckin’ drink.

Ace figured that would be the last he’d see of that blond poodle-haired kid. He was wrong. He would come around at least a couple of times a week hoping for another chance, and every time he would get turned down. It didn’t take long for Ace to notice he was wearing the same clothes every time. 

He was starting to feel like shit. 

When he didn’t come back the next week, Ace went out to look for him. For two hours he searched with no success. He was about to give up when he spotted that familiar head of hair out of the corner of his eye. He was leaning against the building across the street with his head bent low, playing and old beat up guitar for pocket change. 

Now he absolutely felt like shit. 

Ace made his way across the busy street to watch the kid play. The melody was definitely from a Frehley’s Comet song, he just couldn’t remember which one..or he didn’t want to remember. “Any change you can spare would be appreciated, sir..” the kid said without looking up. “I think I can do better than that for ya~” He immediately stopped playing. “Mr. Frehley..?” 

“Just call me Ace, kid. All that ‘Mr. Frehley’ stuff is makin’ me feel old~”

“I..I can’t do that! I respect you too much!” 

“Alright if that’s how you wanna play it~ What’s your name?”

“Tommy. Tommy Thayer.” 

“Why don’tca come back with me, Tommy? I think we need to have a talk~” 

* * *

_ **~DECEMBER 1988~** _

Tommy had turned out to be a poor, struggling musician with no family and nowhere to call home. Ace couldn’t stand the thought him sleeping on the streets, especially during the winter. With all the money he’d made from the casino’s profits Ace was able to buy himself a fancy penthouse apartment, and he invited Tommy to stay in one of his guest bedrooms. “Make yourself at home, Tommy boy..my house is your house~ Now we just need to get you some nice lookin’ clothes and you can start your job~” On the verge of tears, Tommy threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you..thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!” 

“Heh..I think I’ve got an idea, kid~” 

“I’m..not really that much of a kid. I’m 27.”

“Well I’m 37..so that makes you a kid to me~” 

Tommy blushed. “S-sure..if you say so~” 

Things were going really well until Christmas drew closer. That was when Tommy noticed Ace growing more and more distant. On the 23rd he made an announcement to the employees that the casino would be closed until January 2nd. They were all equally as confused as Tommy. He didn’t think Ace would turn down the chance to make holiday profits. Something about this just didn’t feel right. When they returned to the apartment Ace silently went into his room and locked the door. He didn’t come out for the rest of the night. 

In the early hours of the morning the sounds of a guitar roused Tommy from his sleep. He pulled on his favorite pair of flannel pants and went to investigate. Ace was sitting on the couch playing. With the exception of a plucking few wrong chords, probably from being drunk or high, he sounded amazing. Knowing Frehley’s Comet’s discography inside and out Tommy instantly recognized the song. 

_Rip it out, take my heart, You wanted it from the start  
You got it now, so goodbye, So rip it out, watch me cry _

He sounded so sad and broken, Tommy found himself crying.He desperately wanted to just run over to Ace and hug him. He wanted to hurt whoever was responsible for making his idol hurt so badly. The playing soon stopped when Ace was too upset to go on. To hell with it. He went into the living room and sat on the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around Ace’s shoulders. “I’m sorry..” 

“Heeeey Tommy booy~” Yep. Ace was definitely drunk. “Did I wake ya..? Ahhh ‘m sorry..but I’d get used to it. I fuckin’ hate the holidays..” Tommy looked up at him. “Why?” Ace leaned his head back and heaved a heavy sigh. “I had a boyfriend.. He was fuckin’ beautiful and I worshiped him. I met him when he came to one of our performances back in ‘85. He ended up fainting and I ended up fallin’ hard for him. We moved in together..we were plannin’ to get married...then it all went to shit. I’m sure he was fuckin’ cheatin’ on me but I never found out the truth. Last year he left me for some creepy rich asshole..right around Christmas time.. Holidays were fun for us y’know? Sure, he was Jewish and he didn’t do Christmas but he’d celebrate it anyway with me. _For_ me. I never…fuckin’ understood what I did to make him not..love me anymore..!” Tommy hugged him even tighter as he cried. “No..it’s his own fault. He had something perfect and he let it slip away. Wherever he is..he’ll be miserable because he doesn’t have you.” Ace forced out a laugh. “Y-you’re sweet, kid..but look at me..I’m washed up. I’ve got nothin’ to offer anyone anymore..” 

“I _am_ looking. All I see is someone I admire..someone I idolize in pain..and I just wanna help to make it stop..” He felt Ace’s hand press against his back. Those rough fingers felt good against his skin. The first kiss was brief and uneasy. The second, longer and more passionate. By the third, Tommy was on his back with Ace’s tongue exploring his mouth. Tommy shivered as Ace’s hand slowly worked its way into his pants. 

“If you want me to stop…” 

“Don’t..I need you, Ace.._please_..”

* * *

_ **~PRESENT DAY~** _

Wait.._THAT_ fuckin’ happened? Why don’t I remember?!” 

“You were probably too drunk to remember..” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tommy stared out at the city skyline. “I was too embarrassed..and I didn’t want you to regret it..” Ace wrapped his arm around Tommy’s waist and pulled him close. “I don’t regret anything between us..not now..not ever~” They shared a soft kiss and a tight, loving embrace. 

“I love you..my Space Ace~” 

“Love ya too, Tommybear~” 


End file.
